Obsessed
by cleo1311
Summary: Edward and Bella are married with one son. What would happen if someone from work was obsessed with Edward? What would happen to Edward and Bella's relationship? Based off the movie Obsessed. All Human and I dont own anything!
1. Moving In!

**Obsessed**

**This is my second story! My first is 'Boarding School Life' which I'm currently working on. I'm going to try and do both stories but for right now I'm focusing on 'Boarding School Life' and when I'm done with it I'll be writing this one. So don't think I'll leave it because I would never leave a story unfinished.**

**This is based off the movie Obsessed, Twilight characters are put in it and my ideas are too. So it will be the movies problems and my ideas mixed in.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Moving In!**

**Edward's POV**

Today was the day that my family moved into our new home.

My wife Bella, and my son Kyle, were just as excited as me.

Bella and I got married almost three years ago. She was my assistant for my office. I work at the newspaper corporation, 'New York City Times' is the name of our company. Surprisingly, I'm the vice president. Yep hard to believe.

At first I didn't pay much attention to Bella, but then I got to know her. Before she walked into my life, I was a ladies man and also my best friend Emmett before he met his assistant Rosalie and hooked up. So after lots of dates, we are now happily married with my one year old son.

Everything is perfect. The perfect family, the perfect job, and the perfect life. Now, I have the perfect house.

"This is great." I said driving and holding my Bella's hand. She looked up at me and smiled. She turned her head to look at Kyle who was in his booster seat playing with a toy car. Her smile grew wider and she tapped his nose playfully.

We finally pulled up to our new home and my wife was in shock. I haven't actually told her what the house looked like, I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. She hates surprises but that was no fun.

"Honey, I love you." She screamed and hugged me. I laughed, she deserved everything in the world and I was willing to give it all to her.

"It's all for you love." I told her and kissed her on her strawberry like lips.

She giggled "You always say that."

I got out of the car and went around to open hers. I held out my hand and she took it.

"Why don't you go inside, I'll get Kyle and we'll meet you in there." I told her

She nodded and made her way up. But of course being the clumsy girl that she is, she trips. I ran over to her and caught her just in time.

She blushed and stood up "Thanks." Then she went inside.

I chuckled and went to get my son. I opened the car door and picked him up. The movers were going to be here in an hour and a half, so that gave me and Bella some alone time.

"Dada." Kyle shrieked and giggled. I kissed the top of his head and we both went inside.

I put Kyle in his carrier and he went to sleep. I decided I should sneak up on my wife.

I found her in the kitchen with her back at me. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She squealed and leaned against me "Mine." I whispered to her and she giggled.

We searched through the whole house and ended up in our bedroom.

She looked up and saw the there was a mirror on the ceiling where our beds going to be down below.

"No. Nu uh." She said firmly

I kissed her neck "Why not. We could see each other sleep just from looking up." I said seductively

I fell to the ground "Honey the carpet is so soft." I pulled her down on top of me and she blushed.

I kissed her deeply and smirked "You were saying?"

She looked confused "I don't know."

I chuckled and gave her another peck

"What time are the movers coming?" She asked while I was kissing her neck.

"In an hour. Which means we have until then to do whatever we want." I whispered and she shivered.

"What about work?" She asked smiling

"Told them I was going to be late." I told her

"What about Kyle?" She asked looking concerned

"Oh that kid can sleep through anything." I said and laughed "Now where were we?"

"Edward you bad boy." She joked

"Isn't that why you married me?" I asked

"No, I married you because of your super sweetness." She corrected "I don't want to talk."

"Bella you bad girl." I joked back

"Isn't that why you married me?" She asked

"Nope." I looked her in the eyes "I married you because of your beauty." Then I kissed her like the world depended on it.

**So hope you liked the first chapter! I did, I don't know when I'll update it will probably be in a week because my grandparents are coming tomorrow and won't leave until Monday so then I'll write I promise. Review! **


	2. You Seem Different!

**So this is all going be memory. I only saw the movie twice in theaters so please don't hate me when I miss something from the movie. Ok chapter 2!**

**I don't own anything!**

**You Seem Different!**

As I was on my way to work, I was thinking about Bella.

I reached the tall building which I call work.

I parked in the parking lot and made my way inside toward the elevators.

I got one that was packed with workers from other floors. I worked on floor 26, The second to highest floor up there.

When we reached floor 12, everyone else that was in the elevator got out except for me and this other girl.

I looked at the switches and noticed that she was also going to floor 26.

I looked at her "Appointment?" I asked, this girl wore a white blouse, black skirt, and black heels. She looked like she could be one of our reporters.

She looked at me and smiled "Excuse me?" She asked politely

I smiled back "I just noticed we were both going to floor 26 and I was thinking that you worked for us as a reporter." I explained to her.

She blushed and looked down at the big pile of papers she was holding "No, I'm actually a temp." That shocked me, we never had girls like her as a temp. Well except for Bella but that was almost three years ago.

"A temp? I would have never guessed you as a temp." I told her

She looked at me and back down at her papers. I turned toward the elevator doors waiting for them to open soon. I heard a plop and saw that her papers have fallen to the floor. I bent down and helped her pick all of it up.

The doors opened and I stood up.

"Thank you." She whispered

I smiled at her "Anytime." Then I walked out.

I walked about ten feet and noticed that she followed me.

I turned around to face her "Are you following me?" I asked joking.

She smiled at me "I'm trying to find Edward Cullen's office. Do you know him?" She asked. Maybe I could play a little joke on her.

"Yea, he is a real asshole, you need to stay away from him." I said trying not to laugh.

She laughed "I'm Tanya by the way." She took out her hand.

I took it "Hi Tanya by the way." I said "If you excuse me I need to go." I walked away and went into my office.

"Good morning Mike." I said to my assistant.

He smiled back "Hey Edward how's the new house?" Everyone new that moved and they were very happy about me and Bella.

"Great. Bella really likes it." I told him and went back to my computer.

The day went by slow as usual, I just kept thinking of Bella when I had the chance.

As I was walking out, Emmett came up to me "Dude, I got us tickets to see the Lakers tonight." He said. It was tempting but Bella would get mad for the last minute choice.

I smiled at him "No thanks I need to get home to Bella and don't you have to get home to Rose?" I asked laughing.

He shrugged "She is out of town visiting a friend. I have nothing else to do so let's go." He said trying to pull me.

I pulled him off "No thanks I'll stay married." I told him

"You're out of your league man." He said ashamed.

I kept laughing till I was almost to the elevator when I heard a voice.

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

I turned around to see that girl from the elevator sitting in the extra temp desk.

I smiled "Tanya by the way right?" I asked

She smiled "You know your wrong about people thinking you're an asshole. Lots of people here say you're really nice." She explained

I chuckled "So they all fell for my tricks then." I said "Well it was nice having you here today." I walked out to get home to Bella and Kyle.

**I know its short but I'm writing the next chapter in Tanya's Pov. So be happy. Review!**


	3. I Will Have Him

**I am sorry for that short chapter 2! I know it's not like me and I'm sorry. Really I am. So here is chapter three in Tanya's POV! **

**I don't own anything!**

**I Will Have Him!**

**Tanya's POV**

I hope I wasn't going to be late!

I had a meeting with this Carlisle Cullen. He was the president of 'New York City Times' newspaper corporation. But first I had to meet his son, Edward Cullen. He was the vice president.

I was getting the job of the extra temp. Who ever needed assistance, when there's wasn't at work, I was the extra.

I like New York! It's better than Forks. I have an ex husband and a almost one year old daughter. I didn't need them. I never needed them, they were just merely mistakes that I didn't notice until eight months ago.

So here I am now, racing to get in a elevator to get to my new job. I hope I don't screw this up!

_Don't screw up! Don't screw up!_

Lucky for me that I made it to an elevator before the big crowd of business people got there first. I got in and pressed the button 26. I went to the corner of the elevator and looked at the papers in my hands. I hope I have everything I need.

The elevator was crowded as I still looked at my paper with butterflies in my stomach. Chill Tanya, you can do anything.

Everyone got off and I was hardly standing. There was another person but I paid no attention. This is about me today!

"Appointment?" I heard the guy ask. I finally look at him and…. Oh! My! God! He was gorgeous!

I smile at him "Excuse me?" I ask politely

He smiled back at me. God that smile "I just noticed we were both going to floor 26 and I was thinking that you worked for us as a reporter." He explained

I blushed and looked back down at me paper. Don't embarrass yourself, say something "No, I'm actually a temp." I told him. That shocked him apparently because his eyes grew wide, then he seemed like he was deep in thought about something. I hope it was about me.

"A temp? I would have never guessed you as a temp." He told me

I looked back down at my papers. I have to know more about him. I wanted him all to myself. I had a great idea. I decided to drop my papers and if he was a gentleman, then he would help me pick them up.

I bent down to pick them up and I show him bent down to help me. Score! He was a gentleman and he liked me.

The stupid doors opened and he got back up.

"Thank you." I whispered

He smiled at me "Anytime." Then he was out.

I got up and followed him. I didn't know what I was doing but if he was going to be mine, I had to know more.

I followed him until he noticed that I was right behind him.

He turned around "Are you following me?" He sounded like he was joking but I wasn't for sure.

I smiled at him. Think of something "I'm trying to find Edward Cullen's office. Do you know him?" I asked

"Yea, he is a real asshole, you need to stay away from him." He said

I laughed "I'm Tanya by the way." He had to know my name. Of course I was going to be his future wife. I took out my hand hoping he would take it.

He did "Hi Tanya by the way. If you excuse me I need to go." He said and walked away.

I need to find this Edward Cullen's office. Maybe I should ask someone…..

"Hey Edward how's the new house."

My head snapped up and I saw my future husband grinning at a temp.

"Great. Bella really likes it." The god like guy said. So he was Edward Cullen. Who was this Bella? Was he married? No! He's mine! He can't be married!

His assistant spotted me and came over.

"Hello, Mike Newton." He said pulling out his hand. He should be easy to get to. I would have to flirt.

I kissed his cheek instead "Tanya. So that's Edward Cullen." I nodded toward his door.

He looked "Yea, but watch it. He's married." This can't be happening? I wanted him, but apparently someone else got too him first. But that doesn't mean I can't make him crawl to me.

I smiled at him "The good ones always are." I noted

He laughed "I have your files that you need. All you have to do is see Carlisle Cullen. Don't worry he's nice." He said

I nodded and he handed me the files "Thank you so much. We should talk sometime." I said using my flirting voice.

He shivered and smiled "Yea we should." Then he went back to his desk. He pointed to the door that had a name tag saying 'Carlisle Cullen President'.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Come in."

I walked in and smiled.

"How may I help you miss?" He asked looking at me

I cleared my throat "My name is Tanya Denali and I'm a temp." I stated

He smiled "That's right sit down and we will talk."

I sat on the chair and he went through the files. He told me the rules and jobs that we had to follow. It seemed easy enough, I could do this.

"We don't need any help today and we will call if we need help tomorrow." He said looking at the papers at his desk.

I frowned "I came all the way here can't I just sit around and wait to see if someone needs my help?" I begged, I wanted to watch Edward all day.

He thought about "Ok there's an extra desk over there." He pointed outside his window and showed me.

I stood up and headed toward the door "Thank you." I said and walked out.

I waited for help and nobody needed it. I looked at Edward all day through the window. He was so handsome. I asked everyone about Edward and they said he was nice and caring. Not an asshole.

The end of the day came by and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"No thanks I'll stay married." Said the beautiful voice.

I turned to see if coming right towards me if a guy right next to him.

"You're out of your league man." Said the guy I didn't know and walked away

Edward laughed and headed toward the elevator. No don't leave. Say something Tanya!

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen." I said before he got in the elevator.

He turned around and smiled at me "Tanya by the way right?" He was still joking.

I smiled "You know your wrong about people thinking you're an asshole. Lots of people here say you're really nice." I explained to him

He chuckled "So they all fell for my tricks then. Well it was nice having you here today." He walked out to the elevator.

"I think they need me tomorrow so maybe I'll see you soon." I said but I don't think he heard me.

I turned to the computer and started reading.

_Edward Cullen, vice president of the newspaper corporation 'New York Times'. He was born on June 20, 1981. He was born in Chicago, just like his father Carlisle Cullen, which is President of the same corporation._

There was other stuff but nothing that I wanted to know.

I think it would be easy enough to get inside his personal information.

**So there's Tanya! She's mean isn't she? I wont update till I get ten reviews. So review.**


	4. Come Have Dinner With Me!

**So this is not in the movie but I didn't want you guys to wait long. So here is chapter 4! Yeah! **

**Don't own anything!**

**Come Have Dinner With Me!**

I reached my house with a grin on my face, just thinking about Bella!

I walked in to see the whole house with furniture and boxes everywhere.

I saw Bella trying to walk and holding boxes at the same time.

I laughed, I took some boxes out of her hands and set them on the floor.

She took a deep breath and set the other boxes on the floor "I'm so tired."

I laughed and kissed her cheek "Where's Kyle?" I asked looking around.

She went into the kitchen and I followed her. She got a cup of water and drunk it before she answered "He is with your mom."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately "Want to go out to dinner."

She shrugged and I took that as a yes "Go get ready and well leave." I said and went to get my jacket and wallet.

She ran upstairs to get ready. I chuckled at her excitement.

As soon as she walked down the stairs, my breath hitched.

She was wearing a black dress with a blue bow around her, it fitted her curves perfectly.

"See something you like." She teased and walked up to me.

I kissed her and nodded "But I already own it."

She slapped my chest playfully and we went out to my car.

I decided we go to Olive Garden to have a good meal.

We talked about our days and what we had plans for.

Then it hit me "I have something for you." I told and I pulled out the case out of my packet "Picked it up today."

She looked surprised as she opened the case. I got her a bracelet that had a description on it. It said 'My heart forever'.

She had tears in her eyes "Honey, you didn't have to give me this." She reminded me.

I chuckled "I know, but I wanted to. May I put it on?"

She nodded and pulled out her wrist so I could strap the bracelet on. I kissed her hand and she giggled.

"I love you. You are the best husband ever." She said. I would never get used of her saying that she loved me. It always brought a smile to my face.

"I love you too. You deserve the best." I told her.

She smiled and went back to eating her food.

"Excuse me love but I need to use the restroom." I told her and got out of my chair.

I took a couple of turns and finally reached the restrooms.

As soon as I was done, I walked out eager to get back to Bella.

"Hello Mr. Cullen."

I turned and saw Tanya sitting at one of the tables.

I smiled at Tanya "Hello Tanya, are you on a date?" I asked

She smiled and laughed "Why would I be?"

I felt kind of uncomfortable. I was about to say something but she beat me to it "I'm just here for me Mr. Cullen." She told me.

I shook my head "Please call me Edward outside of the office please." I said laughing.

She nodded and looked at me. There was an uncomfortable silence until I spoke up "Do you want to meet my wife?" I asked trying to hurry this up.

She shook her head "No I was just leaving. I have to be somewhere." She smiled wickedly at me. I shivered at the way she made me feel like we were going out or something.

"Well I guess I'll see you later." I said and started to leave.

"Yes you will." She said and left the restaurant.

I walked back to Bella and we spent a great night together.

**Like I said it is short but it was my idea. I thought it was creepy. What did you think? New chapter will be up soon. Let's try to get over 20 Reviews! We can do it! Review!**


	5. Make Sure You Work!

**So thank you for all the request! I love you all! But I chose one of my readers for 'Boarding School Life'. Thank you all for entering! You made my day! When we get all of our ideas set, we will let you know about the future story!**

**Here is chapter 5! I don't own anything!**

**Make Sure You Work!**

"Good morning Jessica." I said to my dad's assistant.

She looked up from her computer and grinned "Good morning Mr. Cullen." She said and went back to her computer.

I was walking into my office until I heard a female voice behind me "Good morning Mr. Cullen."

I turned around to see Tanya sitting at Mike's desk!

I know I probably looked freaked but I didn't really care. Where is Mike?

"Hey Tanya?" It came out more like a question than a greeting.

She smiled seductively and winked.

Ok that was just disgusting.

"Um hey Jessica?" She looked up at me "Where's Mike?" I asked.

"Out with the flu." She answered simply and went back to her computer.

I frowned and turned back to Tanya. Well this couldn't be good!

She smiled at me "I put in the files for me to be your extra assistant for when Mike doesn't come in." She frowned when she saw my frown "I hope that's ok?" She asked

I nodded and smiled "Yes of course. Why don't you take a notebook and pen. Meet me in my office when you are ready." I said and walked in.

It wasn't even twenty minutes yet until she came in and sat on the chair.

She looked at her notebook "The Christmas party is in six days."

I sighed, this party always got crazy. Yes we are all adults but sometimes we can be teenagers at heart. "Is it that time already?" I said chuckling.

She smiled and leaned in closer "So does this party get pretty wild?" I thought I heard a hint of lust but I pushed that aside. Could this girl tell that I was married? Do I need to show her my ring?

I was about to but then I remember something "Ok so first things first. Today is Monday and…." I started but she interrupted me.

"Already taken care of." She said still looking at her notebook and writing stuff down.

I raised an eyebrow "Taken care of what?" I asked

She looked up at me "Every Monday you send your wife flowers. This week you sent her violets." I slouched back into my seat trying to figure out how she knew "I called Mike and he told me your personal info on what you do on Mondays. Don't worry, I called the shop. They have already been delivered."

I was shocked. It was like she's know me for years. This was kind of freaky.

I ignored and muttered thank you. I grabbed my coffee and took a sip. Weird, it was exactly how I liked it.

She noticed that I was enjoying it because she smiled "Mike told me you like your coffee black with two sugars. If it is too cold I can reheat it for you?" She said.

I shook my head "No it's perfect." I put it down and looked her in the eyes. "Anything else on today's schedule?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She shook her head "No, Carlisle just wants to see you when you have time." She said and sat up.

I nodded and turned on my computer. I looked up to see her still there.

I sighed "You can go. I'm very boring." I said with a laugh.

She laughed too "I highly doubt that. No I wanted to ask you a question."

I nodded and continued to look at her for her to continue.

She took a deep breathe "How long have you and your wife been married?"

That was an easy question. But it seemed like it was killing her just to mention about Bella. Bella wasn't mean. She was one of the nicest girls I know.

"Three years in March." I said with a smile.

"And you still bring her flowers. Lucky girl." She muttered the last part.

I just continued to smile until she finally left and I decided to call Bella.

I dialed her number and she answered on the third ring "Hey baby." She said

I chuckled "Are you talking to me or Kyle?"

She giggled "You of course. How's your day going?"

"My is good. Yours?" Bad move because now she won't stop talking.

I got bits of the conversation but I was playing mini golf while talking to her.

"As I was paying for the groceries, I saw Kyle flirting with the checkout lady. He is one and she's like sixteen."

I walked over to my window to see if Tanya was working. I looked out and I saw the desk was empty with her Bluetooth sitting there.

"Baby are you listening?" Bella asked on the other line.

"Yea." I said and we went back to talking.

Work went by pretty slow but of course it was finally over.

As me and Bella got ready for bed. I saw her in one of my shirts ready some school books. She wanted to go back to school and become a teacher. I loved that she wanted to go back to school, but I was worried for Kyle because I didn't want a stranger babysitting him all day.

"Honey if I take chemistry, would I also be able to take biology?" She asked looking over the papers.

I chuckled and crawled into bed with her "Well I guess, I was needing to talk to you about school. What are we going to do with Kyle? I thought you liked being a mom?" I asked kissing her neck.

She giggled "You know I love being a mom. It's just I want to do more."

"Ok." I whispered against her skin. I still couldn't believe that this goddess was all mine. I thanked god everyday cause of it.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her hair.

She mumbled something. I lifted my head up and looked at her "What?" I asked

She sighed and looked up "I called you to ask if Emmett and Rose wanted to come over tomorrow for dinner. You never called me back."

I thought back. Tanya never said anything about Bella calling me. She must have forgotten when I was talking with my dad.

"Oh the new temp. She must have forward all my calls and forgot to tell me. Did you leave a message?" I asked

She nodded "I thought we had an agreement. No female assistants." She said laughing.

I chuckled "Ok I'll fire her tomorrow." I said jokingly.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

I kissed her cheek "Goodnight my love." I whispered.

**So there you have it! They are so cute huh? What will happen tomorrow? Wait why am I asking, I already know lol! Review!**


	6. Meet My True Love!

**So you guys have been waiting for this moment! It should be really funny!**

**I don't own the things in Twilight!**

**Meet My True Love!**

"Emmett!" Me and Jasper screamed at my brother who was being a fool.

Emmett took the two pencils out of his nose "What?"

Carlisle chuckled "Ok boys lets focus. Mr. Patterson is still deciding if he wants to do the interview after Christmas. So Edward I'm going to have to ask you to call him after Christmas."

I nodded my head and wrote it in my planner.

"Ok then Emmett I need you to…." Carlisle started but Emmett interrupted him.

"Wow! Who's legs are those?" Emmett asked dazed.

I looked up to see Tanya walking passed Carlisle's office window.

Emmett chuckled "If I wasn't whipped I would be after her in a second."

We all laughed "Yea, Edward took the last hot assistant off the list last time." Stated Jasper

I rolled my eyes. They were so childish, well except my father.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and saw I got a text from Bella.

I opened my phone to read it.

'_At front entranced. See u soon!' _

"Excuse me." I said to my family and got up to meet my wife.

I took the elevator to the first floor. As soon as I got there I saw my wife and son waiting for me.

I grinned and walked over to them.

I kissed Bella on the lips and I crouched down to get a closer look at Kyle in his stroller.

He giggled "Dada!" I grinned and kissed the top of his head.

I got back up and put my arm around Bella's shoulders.

I kissed the top of her head "Hey beautiful."

She blushed and giggled.

We pushed Kyle into the elevator and pressed the button to my floor.

"So," Bella started, "How is everybody doing?"

I smiled "Everybody is doing great. They miss you." I stated

She sighed "I know." Then she looked at Kyle and back at me "Kyle missed his daddy."

I laughed and raised my eyebrow "Really? Did anyone else miss me?" I asked seductively.

Bella shook her head and I frowned. She laughed "Of course I missed you too. I always miss you."

That's much better. I kissed her and then the doors opened to reveal the floor.

We pushed Kyle out of the elevator.

"So is the 'I'm going to block my bosses wife's phone calls' female assistant here today?" Bella asked and laughed.

I laughed too "Yea but I think you'll hardly see her though."

"Is she pretty?" Bella asked looking down at the floor.

We then arrived in my office and I pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

I shrugged "Pretty plain. But how should I know, I'm already taken by the most beautiful person in the world." I said with a smile

She blushed and muttered 'sweet talker'

I laughed then I heard a knock on my door.

We both turned our heads to see Tanya at the door.

Tanya kept glaring at Bella for no reason and then she forced a smile.

She turned to me "Jasper wants to see you when you have the time."

I nodded and there was an awkward silence.

I cleared my throat "Tanya, this is my wife Bella. Bella this is Tanya."

Tanya came up and grabbed Bella's hand to squeeze it.

"Nice to meet you Bella, Edward is a great man." Tanya said and I blushed. I wasn't that great.

Bella laughed "I bet he is."

Tanya smiled at her then looked at Kyle "And who is this cutie pie."

Bella smiled at the name "Kyle." She said

Tanya bent down to rub Kyle's stomach.

"Hi Kyle," She cooed, "I'm Tanya." She then turned to me "He looks just like you Edward."

I laughed then shrugged "Some people say he looks like the beautiful Bella."

Bella blushed and looked down at the floor.

Tanya huffed and got up to leave.

She turned to Bella "It was nice meeting you Ella." She then turned toward the door.

Bella looked shocked then just turned her head to look at Kyle "You too Tan."

Tanya turned back around "It's Tanya." She growled

Bella looked up confused "Excuse me?"

Tanya shook her head "You said Tan the names Tanya."

Bella blushed "Oh I'm sorry my bad. Bye Tanya."

Tanya smiled in approval and left us alone.

I looked at Bella shocked "Bella, Bella, Bella." I said chuckling.

Bella put her hands up "Don't blame me, blame Ella."

I laughed then Bella became serous.

I looked at her "What?"

Bella sighed "You said that girl was plain. She may be a lot of things but she isn't plain."

I looked at her seriously "How would I know, I only have eyes for you."

She giggled and got up to push Kyle's stroller.

"Like really what was that. 'It looks just like you Edward'." Bella said the last part in a manly voice.

I laughed and got up too.

"So when is Mike coming back?" She asked in a hoping voice.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Tomorrow."

Bella put on an evil smile "You better hope so."

I laughed and we walked out of my office to go show everyone Kyle.

**Tanya's POV**

As soon as Edward and Bella left the office. I went in there to search around.

I found some pictures of him, Bella, and Kyle. I also got a hold of his email address.

This was going to be fun!

**So what did you think? I loved it hope you all did too! Review! **


	7. Can You Tell A Good Lie?

**So I hope you all like this chappy because I like it too. In your reviews tell me how am I doing and all that please! Thanks!**

**Don't own anything!**

**Can You Tell A Good Lie?**

It is now Wednesday!

I was really happy that Mike was coming back, not to be rude or anything but Tanya really freaked me out!

I could tell that Bella didn't really like her either, but that just could be a girl thing.

I made my way out of the elevator and to my office.

I sighed with relief when I saw Mike at his desk.

I went up to him "Hey Mike, how was the flu?" I asked with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes at me and breathed out a laugh "Do you even want to know?" He asked holding his stomach.

I laughed and shook my head "No I'm fine, at least your back and well."

"Hope we can say the same for Jessica."

Mike and I both turned our heads to see Tanya sitting down at Jessica's desk.

No! No! No! Just when my day was great, Tanya decides to appear.

I sighed and gave her a 'will you give up look'.

"Wow," I said, "You come around fast don't you?"

Tanya shrugged "Jessica was out sick with the flu, poor Mike gave it to her." She said and giggled.

Mike smiled "That's what she gets for using my lip gloss." He joked

I cracked a smile out of that "Ok you two, play nice." I said and stepped into my office.

So basically, wherever I am, so is Tanya or it could be a coincidence.

Could it?

**Tanya's POV**

As Edward walked into his office, Mike turned to smile at me.

He reached for his Bluetooth and put it to his ear. He turned it on and dialed Jessica's desk number.

I answered it with my Bluetooth and I heard him talk.

"So how many times have you snuck in on Edward's personnel calls?" He asked while going into the copying room.

I giggled "Like you haven't done it." I stated

He laughed "Touchy, touchy, you Tanya, are one feisty lady."

"Tell me something I don't know. So, does Edward have any dinner dates with Bella anytime soon?" I asked him so I could invite myself.

Mike sighed "Tanya I already told you were Edward lives, all his dinner dates with Bella, and I told you all his personnel information. What else do you want from me?" He whispered as he put some papers in his file.

I sighed as well "If you want to prove yourself to me, I suggest you do as I say."

"Are you like obsessed with Edward or something? Because if you are, I've noticed." He said laughing.

I laughed too "No I'm not obsessed, it's Edward who's obsessed with me, he can hardly keep his hands off me." I said to him

"Ok you and I both no that that's a lie. Edward is married why would he hit on you?"

"Because he is tired of his marriage. Shoot got to go. Bye." I said and quickly hung up

As soon as lunch came I hurried to the staff lounge, knowing that Edward would come in soon to pick up his sandwich or salad.

As soon as I reached it, I went to the sink and splashed water on my face to make it look like I've cried.

I heard footsteps coming and I quickly sat at the table and put my head in my hands.

I sniffled as I heard the footsteps round the table.

I looked up to see Edward looking curiously at me.

I quickly looked down and wiped my eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would came here."

Edward shook his head, "No I'm sorry, I was just going to grab this," He opened the little refrigerator and grabbed a bowl of salad, "And be on my way."

He went around the table to get a better look at me "Are you crying?"

_Shit!_ I didn't actually plan this out. I'm suppose to be crying over something so that he can see how much he cares about me and not for that three legged pig he call wife.

"Does it look like I'm crying?" I asked sniffling.

"Well…. yea." He went to the counter and grabbed a napkin for me.

"Thanks." I whispered as he handed me it.

"No problem, let me guess, boyfriend trouble?" It was more have a statement then a question but I knew he was curious.

"Men are jerks, no offence." I said laughing.

He chuckled and put his salad on the table.

He looked back at me "You know, if you two broke up, it probably wasn't meant to be, one look at a guy should know that you want to spend the rest of your life by his side." He said sounding pleased by his speech.

I looked at him with lots of love in my eyes "Was it like that with you and Bella?" I asked him not really wanting to know the answer.

His smile grew bigger as he nodded, then he sighed "Tanya you are a very attractive girl and any boy would be lucky enough to be with you."

I smiled a little "Even you?"

His smile fell a tad bit then he sighed "Of course even me."

I heard enough. I stood up and Edward stood up as well.

"Thanks Edward, you really are a good friend." _Soon to be my husband_.

Edward nodded and I turned to leave. I bumped into his brother Emmett that was just coming in.

"Excuse me." I whispered to him and walked around.

"What was that?" I heard Emmett ask.

I leaned my back up against the wall so I could hear more.

"Oh just some boyfriend drama she was having and I help her out, that's all." Edward said

"I pick up that chick anytime." Emmett said. What happening, I'm Edward's.

Edward laughed "Rosalie is going to divorce you one day."

Emmett sighed "She probably will." Then I heard him chuckle.

"What?" Edward asked

"Girls like Tanya have claims on guys they set on. I think she could really be a problem for you and Bella." Emmett said sounding serous

"Emmett, me and Bella have never been better. Nobody is going to tear us apart."

"Just warning you."

Emmett was right. I had my eyes set on Edward and nobody was going to change that.

I walked down the hallway with a grin on my face.

By Christmas, Edward will be my lover!

**Evil, evil, evil! Can she take a hit? If I were Edward, I would probably tell her to leave me alone. FOREVER! Lol! Review is you think my story is good! Review!**


	8. Party With Me!

**Sorry for the long wait and I keep repeating that I'm sorry and I really am! I have had so much drama happening and most of it isn't finished yet!**

**Don't own the things in Twilight!**

**Party With Me!**

"Bella?" I yelled turning the corner of the hallway and tripping on a toy construction truck.

Bella looked up from looking at Kyle and hushed me "Baby, I just put him to sleep."

"Oh sorry," I said and pulled out the ties that I was choosing from, a red one with blue dots on it and just a plain a blue on.

"Which one?" I asked holding both of them in the air for her to see.

"The red one." She said smiling, I grimaced at it and put the blue one around my neck tying it tighter.

Bella put Kyle in his carrier and went up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck "Please promise me you won't get to drunk at this party. Remember last year?" She said laughing as I remembered that Bella told me that I was singing the 'Dora the Explorer' song when I came back from the Christmas party last year.

I made a face at her and she laughed even harder.

I put my right hand up "Scouts honor." I said pecking her lips gently.

She smiled and looked at Kyle. He was wide awake now looking curiously at us.

I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"Bye bye Kyle." I cooed to him. I walked toward the door then forgot something. I turned back around to see Bella again "Bye bye Bella." I cooed to her. She rolled her eyes and picked up Kyle to go to the other room.

I smiled after them and headed for the door to the wild crazy office party.

I soon found myself sitting at the downstairs bar waiting for my favorite hamburger in the whole wide world to be finished.

I was reading the weekly news when I heard a light giggle. I looked up to see Tanya standing a few chairs down from me.

I winced a little when she started over.

"Edward Cullen!" She said walking up to me "I wouldn't think I would find you here?"

I shrugged "Just getting some food. How are you doing?" I asked her not really caring.

She giggled "I'm doing just fine." She said

I nodded and my food finally came into view. I patently waited for it to come in front of me, drooling a little. Ok, it's not that Bella doesn't feed me or anything it's just this burger is to die for.

"Thanks Greg." I said to the bartender as he put my food down.

He smiled and went to serve some other people.

"Hey wait Greg." I heard Tanya yell

Greg came back over and looked at Tanya curiously.

"Can I have one too?" She asked batting her eyebrows.

Greg looked shocked then nodded slowly.

I coughed to hide the laugh that threatened to come out.

Tanya looked at me and gave me an evil smile "And a martini for my friend here."

Oh god "No thanks I'm good." I said to her

She looked shocked that I said no and replaced it with a smile "Oh come on it's not going to kill you."

As soon as I knew it I was at the upstairs party going crazy and dancing like a moron.

I stopped whatever I was doing and looked around me.

I laughed as I took in the sight. Most people here were more drunk than me and dancing more stupidly than me.

I continued to dance but more smoothly. Tanya then came over to me with a cup in her hand.

"How about another?" She asked holding out whatever it was.

I shook my head. This girl was seriously trying to kill me!

"Oh come on." She said dancing against me. If I was on earth, I would yell at her tell her that I was in love but the room was spinning and I didn't care what was going on around me.

"Chicken." She whispered, oh that's it.

I took the cup and drunk it all. She cheered and continued to grind against me and I found myself doing the same. It was just dancing right? It didn't mean anything.

Tanya led me through the crowed until we ended up under a mistletoe.

"Uh oh." She said I looked at her "Do you want to plant one on the cheek?" I was about to say something, like 'No' or 'Take a hike' or something, but nothing came out "If you don't then people will think something is really going on." She said seriously

I finally came back down and looked at her "Well than tough luck for you." I said and walked away dancing.

About an hour later Jasper came up to me "Dude you should probably get home."

I nodded "Yeah but I need to use the restroom." I said walked to the door.

As I was washing my hands I felt something up against my neck. I turned around to see Tanya with a mistletoe in her hand.

"Tanya." I warned but she pushed me into one of the stalls.

She started to get really crazy as she tried to take off my dress shirt. I grabbed her wrist and was about to yell at her but I heard someone come through the door.

I saw Emmett wobble to the sink, singing some song and I prayed to god that he wouldn't find us.

Tanya got free from my hold and put her body up against mine. She almost giggled and I had to shush her so Emmett wouldn't hear.

As soon as Emmett was done, I pushed Tanya away from me and opened the door.

I straitened my shirt and turned back to her "What's wrong with you?" I almost yelled

"Edward?" She whispered with hope and sadness. She was on the verge of tears.

I shook my head and walked out of the restroom. I had to get out of here.

As I was driving, I wondered if Tanya was really drunk or actually was trying to seduce me.

I finally arrived at my house and I couldn't wait to hold Bella, kiss her and tell her how much I love her.

As I went into our bedroom and crawled into bed with her I felt her move a little and groan.

Without opening her eyes she whispered "How was the party?'

I didn't know what to say. Should I tell her what happened between me and Tanya or just try and forget about it?

"Fine I said closing my eyes and putting an arm around her.

"Did anything interesting happen?" She asked half awake.

It took me a while to answer "No." I said

As soon as that was over, she fell asleep leaving me to my thoughts.

**So that's a bad bad bad Edward! If a crazed girl was after my husband and was trying to have sex with him, I would want to know so I could kill her! Lol Review!**


	9. Keep Your Clothes On!

**So here is the next chapter! Tanya is becoming clueless and all! Edward knows that if Bella found out about what happened at the Christmas party, she will freak! Hey, I'm just as guilty! Ok now own with the chapter! Oh and by the way this is your Christmas gift!**

**I don't own anything in Twilight and I never will!**

**Keep Your Clothes On!**

I felt guilty that I had to lie to Bella about Tanya! If she did find out, then let's just say that if you never have gotten her mad, then you never experienced hell.

I for one did experience it one time. When we had a date planned and I kinda accidently forgot. The next day at work, she kept glaring at me and not even speaking. Then when I did remember that we had our date, she gave me a big lecture like, 'you kept me waiting' or 'I don't ever want to see you again'! I tried to say something, but she slapped my face and told me not to speak until she was finished. After her big fit, I begged her to forgive me and bought her nice things. She finally felt calm enough to let me take her on another date, which I didn't forget. Since then I promised myself that I will never get her mad like that ever again.

I sighed at the memory and pushed my hand into my hair nervously.

"Here we go." I whispered to myself as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out.

Of course, like any other day, I got the occasional 'heys' and 'hello Mr. Cullen' which I rolled my eyes at.

As I turned around the corner, I saw Tanya come walking up towards me. I darted my eyes from hers as she said 'Good morning Mr. Cullen.'

I sat down on my desk with a sigh and started on my work. I had to make sure Robert Patterson wanted an interview after Christmas. Bella would be really excited for me if I did. Carlisle told me to call him the day after Christmas but might as well do it now. I called his PA and yet he has still not decided.

_Could my day get any worse?!_

I don't know how many hours I've been working but then I heard a knock on my door.

Being real cautious on who it is, I looked up to see Mike and sighed with relief that it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Hey um is it ok if I go ahead and go?" Mike asked nervously.

I smiled "Yeah go ahead." I went back to work.

"Thanks see you tomorrow!" He said and I heard him walk away. I then heard him yell "Hey Tanya, wait up." My head shot up to see Mike running toward the elevator where Tanya was standing. She reached out for him and they both walked in the elevator together.

I scratched my head a little confused and looked back down at my work.

As soon as I was done with my work, I grabbed my briefcase and coat as I headed to the Garage.

I made it down and saw lots of cars gone. Well duh because you wanted to work late.

I made to my Volvo and got in. putting the briefcase in the backseat, I heard the passenger door open and shut.

I looked up and hoping to see a man with a gun but nope it was Tanya in a long tan coat.

She smiled at me "I have to apologize for what I did to you at the Christmas party. I think I took you by surprise."

I smiled at her and I was happy that she came forward like a responsible adult "You know, we both had a couple of drinks so lets just forget about it." I said about to put the key in the ignition.

"What if I can't?" She whispered.

I turned to look at her and sighed "Tanya nothing happened."

She laughed slouched back into the seat "Ok have it your way, nothing happened." She then unstrapped the coat and pulled it open to show herself in disgusting lingerie.

I was so anger right now that I was going to do stuff that would put me and jail. I took some deep breathes "Ok that's it out of my car." I whispered know that she can hear me.

"But why?" She asked trying to sound sexy, "You know I have been thinking about you all day that I didn't get any work…"

"Tanya!" I yelled letting my anger take control over me. I reached over her and opened the door making sure she got the hint "Get out of my car now!"

I turned my whole body and faced her "I am married, happily married, I wouldn't risk my marriage god I wouldn't risk my job for this." I yelled and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward?" She said and reached for me.

I pushed her off "Now!"

She finally got the hint and started to leave "Maybe you are right, you are an asshole."

She got out and slammed the door with a big 'Ugh'. I started the car and drove away leaving her there.

I thought about everything that has happened today and couldn't wait to be home with Bella.

With she ever did find out about what just happened in the garage with Tanya, she would probably take things into her own hands and that is never good.

I pulled up into my driveway to see the light still on. Bella is usually in bed by now.

_Tell her!_ My head was saying. I sighed for the millionth time today and got out.

I opened the door and went on a search for Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled. I really needed to talk to her about all of this. To just let it all go!

I turned my head and I saw her sitting in the dinning room.

"I need to tell you something." I said. Then I really saw her.

She was holding the house phone and crying. What happened? Did someone die?

"What wrong?" I asked walking up to her and sitting down.

"I just got off the phone with Angela, can you believe that Ben has been having an affair with some girl at work for over a year?" She said

Wow that was sudden. I met Angela and Ben a few times and they seemed really in love.

"That's so sad. How did she find out?" I asked reaching my hand out to take hers. She laced her fingers with mine and took a deep breathe.

"Ben just blurted it out. He said he was leaving her with three kids. If that was me…."

"No." I argued "That would never be you because I would never cheat on you." I meant it. She was my everything and I wasn't going to give it all up without a fight.

She smiled at me "I know, but my parents will be celebrating there thirty-fifth anniversary in a couple of months. I look at them and I hope that will be us?"

"That will be us. You have nothing to worry about Bella." I picked up our hands and kissed hers.

She smiled again, she put her other hand over ours "So what did you need to tell me."

I stiffened and moved uncomfortable in my seat. I couldn't tell her. Not yet at least.

"Nothing, I'm just happy we had some time together." I said seriously.

She nodded and hugged me.

I hugged her back and sighed for the millionth and oneth time.

**Well that was really interesting. I hate Tanya, who does that. I'm sorry I would never do that. Never! So, here's a great idea. You should all like review!**


	10. Merry Christmas to all!

**Surprise! Surprise! I'm alive! I was going to say something like 'I've been busy' but you guys probably get that excuse a lot so I'm not even going to say anything! On to the story!**

**Merry Christmas to all!**

Things to do, number one is to get Tanya fired, two, forget about her, and three, live on with your life. Seems simple, right?

"She's been doing what?!" Jasper roared standing up from the chair. Some of the employers looked through the window to see what was going on but I waved them off.

"Shh, keep your voice down." I whispered to him.

"Have you told anyone else? Have you at least told Bella?" I shook my head and he slapped himself on the forehead while muttering 'idiot'

"Look, you know how Bella would react to this if I told her about this situation." I stated

"She's still your wife, she has the right to know."

"Your not turning into a girl on me are you?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"What I am trying to say is" He thought for a minute, "just fix this." And with that, he walked out.

I sighed, Jasper was right, I had to fix this.

I found myself pacing in front of my fathers office thinking on what I was going to say to him about Tanya.

I sighed, 'come on Edward' and walked into his office.

Of course, Carlisle was there with his head stuck in a pile of papers. I kinda wanted to leave him be and not disturb him with bad news just yet.

It was too late, cause he looked up at me and smiled. I knew that smile as if it were yesterday. The 'I know you have good news' smile which sometimes made me even more nervous when I was the one bringing the bad news.

"Edward, my boy, what brings you into my office today? Hopefully good news?"

Of course.

I cleared my throat and sat on the opposite side of his desk and constantly were playing with my fingers, I was going to hate this "Actually I need to talk to you about one of our temps." I confessed

He raised his eyebrow "What's wrong with Mike?"

I waved my hand at his confusion "No, about er Tanya."

He frowned at me and got up to sit on the side of his desk. He gave this weird-looking look that I couldn't make out what he was thinking. That wasn't like me.

"What about her?" he asked still giving me that weird look "She's not going to becoming back in."

I looked at him, surprised, what did he mean? Did he already find out about how Tanya had been harassing me? "What?"

"She called this morning saying that she wasn't going to come back in." He said now giving me a confused look. Probably wondering how I didn't find out sooner "If you were going to file a complaint, she beat you to it."

I smiled and stood up "Thanks dad, everything is now fine." Before I let him speak a word, I was out the door.

As soon as I stepped out, I was cornered by Jasper who had a wondering look on "Well?" He pressed

"She quit." It was all I needed to say, the relief I was feeling was unbelievable. I haven't felt this way since Bella gave birth to Kyle.

His eyes widened "No way! Dude you are the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, you know that right?"

My smile grew wider and I turned to him "I know, now if you will excuse me dear brother in-law, I have work to do." And with that, I closed the door in his face.

* * *

I had the best Christmas ever! I feel just like a kid just by saying that, but it is true. Not only did I get a new car, which Bella got for me, it was quite and pleasant.

"Hey, Mr. Patterson, how are you?" I asked through the phone

"Good Mr. Cullen, how was your Christmas?" He asked

"Mine was good; I was calling to confirm the interview after New Year?" I asked with confidence in my voice

"I would love to have you and your brothers company with me." He said

I smiled "Great, I will call back with the arrangements." I hung up the phone.

As soon as I registered on what happened, I screamed out 'YES' for the whole office to hear.

* * *

"I think I had a little too much to drink." Bella said stepping into our bedroom and of course tripped. After catching her, she walked into the restroom to get ready for bed, the computer made a quick noise indicating an email.

I ignored it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked taking off her heels.

I shook my head "Nah I'll check it in the morning." I said wanting to go to bed.

Bella looked shocked "But what if it is from Robert."

I gave in "Ok, ok, I'll check." I went to the computer to check who it was and listening to Bella saying that next New Year's we should spend with just us and Kyle.

I opened the email to see a pop up that made my eyes widen.

The email was with Tanya in slutty clothes which I bothered not finding out what it was. It had multiply pop ups so I would have kept closing all of them. On the bottom of the pictures they all said **'Happy New Year, see you soon'.**

Then just realizing that Bella was in the same room, only ten feet away, I Began to close them begging to god that Bella wouldn't see. I closed all the pop ups and deleted the message for good.

Bella came up behind me and put her arms around my neck and kissed it.

"I'm going to need a new spam blocker." I whispered to her.

* * *

I ran straight into my office and sat down in my chair and turned on the computer.

I logged on and sent an email to this delusional girl, **'leave me alone!'** and sent it.

About a minute and a half, I got a new email. I opened it to see a smile face sent to me. For some reason, I knew what this meant; it meant that this was never going to be stopped. She would always be after me!

The smiley face winked at me.

**Oh! That's scary! What will happen? But I know you all know! Review!**


End file.
